


Ass o'Clock in the Morning

by stormy_blue_skies



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: M/M, he/they willie, literally they're just dumbasses, sleep deprived dumbasses annoying a republican white woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29988585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormy_blue_skies/pseuds/stormy_blue_skies
Summary: Willie and Alex have a sleepover (Yes they're dating. Yes they still do middle-school-esque sleepovers. What of it?), cause some chaos, and annoy a republican white woman.
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Kudos: 49
Collections: Blue's JatP Drabbles





	Ass o'Clock in the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> this was a drabble requested by fairylightsandrainydays on tumblr!

Sleepovers with Willie were always a lot of fun, in Alex’s opinion. They always made popcorn, watched a movie, and, as childish as it sounded, built a pillow fort to sleep in. 

Yes, they were dating. Yes, they lived in the same apartment. Yes, they had sleepovers like kids. What of it?

Alex grinned as he helped Willie build the pillow fort, stretching across the couch to stuff the corners of blankets between the cushions, then doing his best not to pull it down as he got off. Willie dragged one of the chairs over from across the living room, and Alex helped them prop up the blanket over it, finally lining the floor with pillows and crawling inside, a bowl of popcorn between them. 

Willie opened up his laptop, logging into Netflix.

“Alrighty, what should we watch?”

“I’ve heard The Umbrella Academy is good,” Alex suggested. “But you choose.”

“Oooh, that could be fun. Honestly, I’m torn between that and this other show called The 100.” 

“Isn’t that a CW show?”

“The Umbrella Academy it is.” Alex snorted, pressing a kiss to Willie’s cheek. 

...

Multiple hours later, at some ungodly hour of the night, Willie’s laptop died. And Alex didn’t want to get up and out of the fort to grab either of their phones to check the time. 

“What time even _is it?”_ he asked. Willie shrugged. 

“Not sure. Hand me that recorder.”

“I- wh- okay.” Alex didn’t bother questioning why his boyfriend just happened to have a small plastic recorder and even less why he wanted it at that very second.” 

“Plug your ears,” they instructed, and Alex quickly did so before Willie inhaled and blew into it, and Alex could hear the ear-shattering squeal. He gasped, eyes wide as he shook his head excessively. When Willie finally stopped, Alex unplugged his ears.

“Babe, I love you, but what the f-”

“WHO THE FUCK IS PLAYING THE RECORDER AT ASS O’CLOCK IN THE MORNING?” screeched their next-door neighbor Susan, an aggressively republican white woman with unfortunately thin walls. 

“It’s ass o’clock in the morning,” Willie deadpanned. Alex tried to stifle his laugh, but it failed miserably. Soon, both he and Willie were losing their shit, falling over onto the pillows, tears streaming down their faces as they gasped for air, but kept being overtaken by more laughs. 

“How did someone with anxiety end up dating someone so chaotic?” Alex pondered between wheezes. 

“Good taste.”

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment if you enjoyed!!! and as always, feel free to come harass me on tumblr at girlboss-molina.


End file.
